Mais que um amigo
by StefAK
Summary: “Nunca tive um namorado. Mas isso vai mudar... e rápido. Preciso encontrar meu verdadeiro amor antes de Draco achar a garota dos seus sonhos. É a nossa aposta, e não posso deixa-lo vencer. Mas porque ao pensar no amor pressinto que está escondido be
1. Apostando

N/A: Esta história se baseia no livro " Mais que um amigo" da Elizabeth Winfrey, na verdade, somente a idéia. Logicamente vão ter muitas coisas diferentes do livro, por se tratar de um mundo completamente diferente e personalidades completamente diferentes. Mas muitas vezes as falas estarão na íntegra por causa da minha falta de criatividade mesmo!! Espero que gostem da história, e leiam o livro porque é maravilhoso, acho que um dos melhores que já li em toda minha vida, apesar de ser uma daquelas histórias prévias, em que se sabe o final, somente olhando o título.  
  
Sinopse: "Nunca tive um namorado. Mas isso vai mudar... e rápido. Preciso encontrar meu verdadeiro amor antes de Draco achar a garota dos seus sonhos. É a nossa aposta, e não posso deixa-lo vencer. Mas porque ao pensar no amor pressinto que está escondido bem debaixo do meu nariz?"  
  
Capítulo 1 - Apostando  
  
Até hoje não sabia como aquilo tinha acontecido, o fato é que tinha se tornado a melhor amiga de Draco Malfoy. Podia ser uma coisa normal, se ela não fosse Gina Weasley. Sua amizade já durava 2 anos, e mesmo assim somente 2 pessoas sabiam, além deles, Victoria Blanch e Peter Criss. Victoria era a melhor amiga de Gina depois de Draco e Peter era o melhor amigo de Draco depois de Gina. Apesar de Peter ser Sonserino e Victoria, Grifinória, eles aceitavam numa boa a amizade de Draco e Gina e até eram amigos também. Draco e Gina se encontravam sempre numa sala que somente eles conheciam, Vick e Pet sabiam dessa sala, mas não sabiam como chegar nela.  
A amizade dos dois era verdadeira. Draco era uma pessoa completamente diferente quando estava com ela, conservava pouquíssimas coisas da personalidade que demonstrava às pessoas. Quando estava com Gina, Draco era simplesmente ele mesmo. Ele chegava até a ser carinhoso e brincalhão, na maneira dele, claro.  
Gina não tinha uma vida amorosa muito agitada, na verdade nem se lembrava quando tinha sido seu último beijo.  
Draco, pelo contrário, saía com uma por semana, era um mulherengo de marca maior.  
  
***  
  
Já iam 2 semanas de aula, do 6° ano de Gina e 7° de Draco, e eles estavam na sala deles logo após o jantar, deitados no chão, olhando pro teto.  
  
Você precisa arrumar um encontro Gina - disse Draco ainda olhando para o teto. Gina se virou pra ele.  
  
E por que, você acha isso?  
  
Sei lá, acho que você devia tentar coisas novas na sua vida, não pode simplesmente chegar no 7° ano sem ter ficado com alguém...Não se esqueça que eu não vou estar mais aqui ano que vem...  
  
Eu sei...Não fique me lembrando desta triste realidade...Mas quem disse que eu nunca fiquei com ninguém?  
  
Draco olhou para ela com cara de tédio.  
  
Você acha que ter dado um beijo em Michael é ter tido um relacionamento?  
  
Você não precisa jogar na minha cara essas coisas.  
  
Não me leve a mal, Gina, você sabe que eu só quero seu bem.  
  
Eu sei, mas por que meu bem tem que ser ao lado de alguém?  
  
Porque eu sei que assim você vai estar bem.  
  
Como você sabe?  
  
Porque quando eu estou com alguém eu estou bem.  
  
Nós não somos iguais.  
  
Não somos mesmo. Mas somos amigos, não somos?  
  
Claro que somos.  
  
Então, eu te conheço bem, sei do que você precisa.  
  
Gina ficou calada por um tempo pensando.  
  
Talvez você tenha razão.  
  
Exatamente, que tal nós apostarmos que você terá que se apaixonar?  
  
Draco, se apaixonar não é assim tão fácil. Essas coisas levam tempo.  
  
Mas você precisa tentar.  
  
Está bem.  
  
Então está apostado.  
  
Ei, espera aí, você também terá que entrar na aposta!  
  
Eu? Como assim?  
  
Você sim, você terá que arrumar uma namorada, um relacionamento sério, que dure mais que uma semana ou duas. Se apaixonar também.  
  
Ai, está bem, isso é fácil - E olhou para ela com cara de desafio.  
  
Ah, é? Fácil? Pra você isso não é fácil.  
  
É sim, então o que vamos apostar?  
  
Não sei, tenho que pensar.  
  
O perdedor deverá usar uma placa com as palavras "chute-me" por uma semana.  
  
Ah, qual é, Malfoy? Você pode fazer melhor que isso, cara!  
  
Draco deitou-se no chão de novo, espreguiçou-se e fechou os olhos.  
  
Deixe-me pensar um minuto - ele pediu - Vou fazer uma proposta que vai deixar o cabelinho da sua nuca arrepiado.  
  
Gina deitou de bruços, apoiando a cabeça nos braços. Estava a fim de descansar e pretendia pensar em uma aposta legal. Draco sentou-se de repente e deu um de seus sorrisos cínicos.  
  
Já sei! Se estiver mesmo querendo um desafio, acaba de conseguir um.  
  
Continua... 


	2. Precisando de um milagre

Capítulo 2 - Precisando de um milagre  
  
Gina se ergueu, apoiando-se nos cotovelos.  
  
Então me diga.  
  
Está certo. Se perder, você terá que cortar o cabelo bem curto e tingir de verde - propôs olhando para ela e erguendo as sobrancelhas.  
  
O quê? - gritou, Gina.  
  
Draco devia estar maluco. Ele sabia muito bem que o cabelo era seu único ponto forte, liso, comprido e principalmente daquele vermelho vivo, marca registrada dos Weasleys. Essa era sua única vaidade, e Draco queria tirá- la? Ele percebeu a indignação de Gina.  
  
O que foi, Gina? Você tem tanta certeza assim de que vai perder?  
  
Como ela odiava o orgulho! O orgulho obriga as pessoas a fazerem cada bobagem! Naquele caso, foi o orgulho que a fez concordar com os termos de Draco.  
  
Tudo bem, senhor invencível. E o que acontece se eu ganhar?  
  
Sua vez de pensar.  
  
Está bem... Deixa-me ver.  
  
Gina não costumava ter momentos de brilhantismo, mas quando aconteciam eram muito inspirados mesmo. Aquele foi um de seus momentos de ápices de inspiração.  
  
Se eu ganhar a aposta, então, você, Draco Malfoy, terá de cortar o cabelo com a inscrição da palavra "perdedor". Para facilitar o acordo, eu mesma farei o corte - disse lançando sua proposta.  
  
Ele não pareceu muito contente com a idéia de ter o cabelo cortado de forma a proclamar ao mundo em alto e bom som que era um perdedor. Mas Draco não recuaria agora. Não é de seu estilo. Afinal, ele era um Malfoy.  
  
Vamos selar o acordo - concordou.  
  
Então apertaram a mão solenemente, e foi quando Gina se lembrou que o acordo não dizia nada sobre o prazo. Imaginou que precisariam de tempo suficiente pra se apaixonar, mas não tanto tempo até estarem como dois velhinhos gagás, quando fossem comparar as respectivas anotações.  
  
Nosso acordo vai até o Baile de Inverno - propôs ele. - Aquele que aparecer primeiro com seu verdadeiro amor vence a parada.  
  
Um novo pensamento ocorreu a Gina.  
  
Ei, e o que acontece se nós dois nos apaixonarmos? - perguntou.  
  
Draco se ergueu e lhe deu um tapinha na testa.  
  
Então nós dois vencemos. Dá empate.  
  
Enquanto Gina se dirigia para a Torre Grifinória, começou a experimentar uma estranha sensação de frio no estômago. Nos próximos meses iria precisar mais do que trabalho duro e uma boa dose de sorte. Ela precisaria de um milagre.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Eu gostaria de agradecer a Julia, minha companheira de fics ( e que escreve mal que nem eu, to zoando Julia !!!) e a Débora, que foram as primeiras a me mandar reviews e únicas aliás, mas sem problemas, eu já fico muito satisfeita. E um bjo pra Camila, que é uma amiga tão legal, que ainda nem leu minha fic ( , apesar de saber a história, afinal eu a abriguei a ler o livro certa vez. Agora, Débora, eu gostaria de te pedir desculpas por algumas coisas. A 1° é pelo tamanho dos caps., o fato é que o cap. 1 e o 2, eram pra ser um só, não sei pq não coloquei juntos... Mas os próximos terão mais ou menos o tamanho desses dois juntos. E a 2° desculpa, é que o seu review e o da Julia foram retirados pq eu removi o 1° cap. E coloquei de novo, dessa vez, com o texto e as falas organizados separadamente. Se você quiser mandar a review de novo, eu ficaria muito feliz, senão, tudo bem...mas não deixe de ler essa humilde historinha... Não reparem em lerdezas, e erros porque é minha 1° fic postada, e quem sabe se Deus quiser, nos próximos capítulos eu aprendo a botar o travessão... 


	3. Procurando o verdadeiro amor

Capítulo 3 - Procurando o verdadeiro amor  
  
No dia seguinte de manhã, Draco se levantou com um pensamento na mente: " Mas que estúpida aposta eu fiz com Gina!" Nunca teria apostado a coisa toda se imaginasse que ela iria até o fim. Mas toda vez que pensava que podia prever cada movimento de Gina ela decidia fazer algo inesperado. Daí agora ele tinha que se apaixonar.  
Analisando assim superficialmente, pode-se pensar que a tarefa seria mais fácil para Draco do que para Gina. Afinal de contas, Draco nunca teve problemas para arranjar encontros, é confiante e nem um pouco tímido. Gina, ao contrário, é muito fechada. Ela é uma das garotas mais bonitas da escola, senão a mais. Só que, quando alguém lhe diz isso, sua resposta é um "obrigado" e ela sai pensando que o cara está louco. Ela escapa pela tangente e fala que os homens pensam que podem fazer uma mulher se sentir bem dizendo a ela alguma coisa que obviamente é mentira. O que Draco poderia fazer? Gina tinha um complexo.  
Mas agora que ela estava decidida a se apaixonar, ele tinha certeza de que cumpriria o trato. Gina sempre batalha para conseguir seu objetivo. Passou a ser assim, depois que largou sua paixão infantil por Harry Potter. Percebeu que não poderia ficar ali, perdendo seu tempo com aquilo. Após se tornar amiga de Draco essa força de vontade de se provar para o mundo, somente cresceu. Ela teve trabalho para descobrir um Malfoy que ninguém conhecia, nem imaginava que seria tão bem sucedida e que o rapaz se tornaria seu melhor amigo. E agora, Draco havia lhe lançado um desafio, e ela ficaria pensando sobre o caso até ter um plano. Diferente de Draco, que não tinha plano, nem idéia de como elaborar um.  
Gina provavelmente procuraria em todo o Salão Principal e, batendo os olhos em algum panaca, se apaixonaria por ele. Enquanto isso, Draco estaria empacado no dormitório do monitor chefe ( que era conhecido de Draco e lhe emprestava o quarto de vez em quando ), lugar predileto para Gina lhe imaginar com as garotas, com alguém muito legal, mas na verdade não se importaria se ele tivesse vivo ou morto. E, para coroar isso tudo, a palavra "perdedor" estava gravada em seu corte de cabelo.  
Enquanto andava pela escola, naquela manhã ensolarada de terça- feira, ele procurava Gina nos corredores.Quem poderia saber? Talvez ela tivesse acordado recusando a coisa toda também. Se fosse assim, ele concordaria de imediato, e ela nunca precisaria ficar sabendo que sua confiança tinha sido abalada. Mas, por azar ela não estava em lugar nenhum.  
  
Ela provavelmente estaria fazendo um cronograma para seu primeiro encontro, o primeiro beijo e o primeiro '' Eu te amo '', pensou.  
E, conhecendo Gina, sabia que ela iria adiar o '' Eu te amo '' até momentos antes de entrar no Salão Principal, para o Baile de Inverno com seu amado. Ela tem uma queda por cenas dramáticas.  
Draco tinha começado a subir o 2° andar, contando os degraus, pois aquelas escadas de Hogwarts eram muito traiçoeiras e imprevisíveis, a caminho da aula de Transfiguração, quando Peter Criss, se aproximou.  
  
- Oi, Malfoy - cumprimentou ele. - Achou alguma gata no Salão  
Principal?  
  
- Não, mas no caminho encontrei Filch que ficou pegando no meu pé, cismando que eu estava com bombas de bostas pra jogar pelos corredores.  
  
- Bem vindo ao mundo de Hogwarts, parece até que não conhece o velhote... Ele já passou da idade e continua aqui para importunar nós, estudantes calmos e aplicados, que nunca faríamos uma coisa dessas com nossa querida escola.  
  
Chegaram ao último andar. Com uma certa satisfação, Draco percebeu que Peter estava bufando e resfolegando. Três meses dentro de casa, sem fazer nada da vida, não deixam ninguém com muito pique.  
  
- Não olhe agora, Debbie Jackson a sua direita - disse Peter me cutucando.  
  
Draco suspirou, Debbie tinha sido sua namorada por duas semanas no ano anterior. Aproveitou bastante dela no começo, mas depois de um certo tempo ela estava deixando-o doente. O jeito dela de falar... parecia que estava sempre perguntando alguma coisa. Mas quando alguém fazia alguma pergunta o tom soava como uma afirmação. Ainda pensou em se agachar atrás de uma estátua, mas já tinha sido visto.  
  
- Oi, Draco? - ela falou, beijando-o no rosto.  
  
Percebeu que ela estava mais bonita do que no ano passado. Tinha cortado curto o cabelo loiro e grosso, e sua franja caía sobre os olhos de um jeito bem bacana.  
  
- Oi, Debbie. Como você passou o verão? - perguntou tentando parecer educado.  
  
Pensou que poderia estar errado sobre Debbie. Talvez ela fosse seu verdadeiro amor, e ele apenas tivesse se enganado pela sua forma de falar. Talvez não tivesse percebido isso antes.  
  
- Foi muito bom. Eu viajei para a França. E você?  
  
Naquele momento soube que não havia futuro para ele e Debbie. Podiam chamá-lo de maluco, mas gostava de uma conversa que não fosse inteiramente irritante para ele. Pode sentir Peter a seu lado se segurando para não dar risada. Considerando a maturidade, ele está quase no mesmo nível de Crabbe, mas não chegando a tanto.  
  
- Foi bom. Bom - respondeu olhando para o relógio - Caramba! O primeiro sinal já vai bater, e a McGonagall é rigorosa com horários.  
  
- Eu entendo. Sei como ela é. - Debbie falou, virando-se para ir embora - Você gostaria de sair qualquer dia destes?  
  
- Sim, pode ser - adiantou-se Peter respondendo por Draco. Não foi legal, mas Draco não conseguiu segurar o início de uma risada. Sua própria maturidade parece que lhe faltou naquela hora.  
  
Debbie deu uma olhada meio estranha para eles e foi embora para o outro lado do corredor.  
Draco sentou-se em uma carteira no fundo da sala de McGonagall e ficou pensando. Ele tivera encontros com algumas garotas muito legais, mas também saíra com outras que ainda nem deveriam andar sozinhas pelo colégio, quanto mais ser suas namoradas.  
  
- Cara não tem nenhuma garota que valha a pena nessa escola. - reclamou com Peter.  
  
Peter fez que não ligava encolhendo os ombros.  
  
- Você se lembra quando a gente era do 2° ano? Parecia que todo o 5°, 6° e 7° estavam cheios de garotas bonitas e excitantes. Pelo jeito todas já devem ter se formado há muito tempo.  
  
- Draco, eu acabei de fazer uma lista de vinte tremendas gatas, com as quais eu gostaria de sair e ter um encontro este ano. Como é que você vem me dizer que aqui não tem garota bonita?  
  
Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
  
- Estou falando de alguém especial. Alguma garota por quem eu pudesse me apaixonar.  
  
- Apaixonar? Ahhh, dá um tempo, cara. Desde quando um Malfoy se apaixona? - disse Peter revirando os olhos. E voltou para sua lista de nomes.  
  
Draco deu uma olhada no pergaminho para ver a lista. À medida que ia lendo os nomes, ia fazendo mentalmente o cruzamento com a sua relação de garotas com quem já tivera um encontro. Quando chegou no número onze, seus olhos se arregalaram.  
  
- Gina? - pronunciou, quase se engasgando e baixo para que ninguém ouvisse.  
  
- Claro - afirmou Peter - Ela preenche todos os meus requisitos - E desenhou um asterisco ao lado do nome de Gina.  
  
Ficou contemplando a lista fixamente. Ele tinha colocado o nome de Gina entre os de Amanda Wright e Carrie Starks. Inacreditável! Não que ele não ache Gina atraente, inteligente e outras coisas mais. Só que o fato de ver o nome dela incluído em uma lista com outras intenções lhe incomodou. Era como se Peter não entendesse que Gina era uma caso especial. Ela não é do tipo que se coloca em uma lista feita só pelo tesão de sair com uma garota gostosa. Ela é uma pessoa.  
  
- Você é um babaca - desabafou - Faz idéia de como ela ficaria furiosa se soubesse disso? - perguntou, pegando o pergaminho e sacudindo na frente do seu rosto.  
  
Ele deu de ombros.  
  
- Eu pessoalmente duvido que Gina esteja preocupada em como eu gasto meu tempo durante as aulas de Transfiguração - disse ele, olhando para mim e levantando as sobrancelhas. - Você é o único que parece se importar com isso, Malfoy.  
  
- O que você quer dizer?  
  
- Que você está com ciúmes - respondeu ele, estalando os dedos.  
  
- Você pirou. - respondeu.  
  
Desde o começo de sua amizade com Gina, esse problema de Peter o provocar sobre curtir uma paixão secreta por Gina. Mas nunca nenhuma dessas babaquices o perturbou um pingo.  
Naquele instante tocou o segundo sinal. Draco pulou para seu lugar vendo McGonagall pegar um pergaminho em cima de sua mesa. Ela pigarreou e começou seu discurso sobre os malefícios do atraso e da perambulação durante o inicio das aulas. Depois de 6 anos de colégio esse era o tipo de conversa a que não era preciso prestar muita atenção. Se alguém já ouviu um desses discursos, conhecia todos os outros.  
Draco podia sentir seu rosto ficando vermelho enquanto pensava no que Peter tinha dito. Está certo que sempre foi bastante paternalista quando o assunto era Gina. Mas isso é porque sabia como eram os caras. E não queria que ninguém ficasse falando dela do mesmo jeito sacana e grosseiro como falavam sobre as outras garotas.  
Depois de alguns minutos, McGonagall terminou seu discurso. Então deu início a sua aula. Ao termino da mesma, Draco e Peter se dirigiram para a aula de Feitiços e em seguida foram para o Salão Principal almoçar. Draco passava os olhos pelas mesas para ver se via a menina que poderia ser sua namorada. Ao que seus olhos cruzaram com uma Corvinal que ao seu ver era maravilhosa. Seu cabelo loiro e comprido estava preso por um rabo-de-cavalo meio frouxo, mostrando o queixo muito bonito e os olhos arredondados. Ela olhou para ele por uma fração de segundos. Então Draco sorriu. Peter falou alguma coisa para ele, muito baixo. "Garota linda te dando bola".Draco deu um sorriso meio cínico, mas ficou encabulado. Não permitiria que ele transformasse a menina em apenas mais um nome de sua lista. Achou nela alguma coisa especial. E o friozinho em seu estômago avisava que ela seria sua. E logo.  
Passou o resto do almoço pensando muito. Como ele chegaria até ela? Deveria ser forte e agressivo? Ou calmo e educado? Como não sabia nada sobre a garota, era difícil planejar a aproximação. Não fazia idéia da espécie de cara com quem ela namorava. Não sabia se ela era romântica. E também não sabia se tinha algum namorado, rezou pra que não.  
Suas ruminações sobre a garota não estavam levando-o a lugar algum. Então decidiu voltar a ser ele mesmo - ou mais ou menos isso - e esperar que o melhor acontecesse. Essa era a tática que normalmente usava com as garotas. O sinal para as aulas da tarde tocou e então Draco começou a se levantar para ir para a sala de Aritmancia. Antes de seguir atrás de Peter, deu uma última olhada na direção da menina. Ela sorriu e fez um movimento disfarçado, mexendo os ombros. Draco sentiu um calafrio. Naquele exato momento teve certeza de que ganharia a aposta com Gina.  
E era ela quem o estava esperando passar por um corredor meio deserto que levava à sua sala de aula, pelo qual ela sabia que ele sempre passava. Gina sabia de cor todo o quadro de aulas de Draco, e ele também sabia o dela, assim, era mais fácil saber onde estavam, e onde poderiam se encontrar de vez em quando, além da sala deles. Gina chamou sua atenção e eles entraram numa sala vazia. Peter falou um ''oi'' para Gina e disse que esperava Malfoy na sala.  
  
- Sobre nossa aposta... - Gina começou a falar.  
  
Draco levantou a mão interrompendo a frase.  
  
- Nem pense em desistir, Weasley. - cortou - Acabei de encontrar a garota dos meus sonhos. Você já pode ir preparando a tesoura e a tinta.  
  
Ela fez uma cara de surpresa.  
  
- Ahh, eu não ia desistir. Só queria dizer que o nosso acordo deve ser colocado por escrito. E nem pense em inventar um jeito de se livrar.  
  
- Que o melhor romance ganhe. - concordou Draco.  
  
Quando Draco ia para sua aula, mal podia esperar para a próxima refeição.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Me desculpem mesmo a demora. Era a última semana de provas (tirando as finais) e mesmo que eu não estivesse estudando, eu precisava fingir que estava... então não podia ficar entrando... está certo que também teve muita preguiça. Obrigada, Julia, por me encher tanto a paciência pra continuar logo... mas como eu já disse, estou aprendendo com vc... Camis, muito obrigado pelo incentivo que vc não está me dando ( tou zoando, é que eu queria botar seu nome aqui, mas não tinha nada pra falar...)!!!!! : ) ..... E muito obrigado a todos que me mandaram reviews, eu adorei... é muito legal receber reviews... Bom, pela preguiça, não sei quando sai o próximo capítulo, mas vou tentar fazer rápido... Ahhhhh, e eu espero ter recompensado os 2 primeiros cap. que foram pequenos, com esse um pouquinho maior... Bjão....Stef*Ak. 


	4. Ao menos uma vez, sorte minha

Capítulo 4 - Ao menos uma vez, sorte minha...  
  
Gina sabia que, mesmo em um dia em que tivesse de bom humor, odiaria ter Poções nas primeiras aulas. Nos próximos nove meses lidando com poções confusas e experiências com Snape chatas. Aliás, o Snape é chato. Achava que ninguém deveria ter que encarar assuntos como Poções ou coisa parecida antes do almoço. Sentada, ouvindo a voz de Snape para lá e para cá resmungando alguma coisa sobre benzoar. Gina pensava sobre a aposta. O modo como Draco lhe falara mais cedo, arrogante provocou uma sensação de mal-estar nela.  
  
Não era justo. Draco sempre tinha muita sorte e ela, não. Uma vez eles tinham ido a Hogsmead juntos...Se escondendo, claro, para que ninguém os visse juntos, Draco tinha uma capa de invisibilidade. Eles compraram na Dedosdemel uns bombons que vinham com uma surpresa às vezes. No fim de todos os bombons, Draco havia ganhado uma boa grana "como se ele precisasse". Quando finalmente Gina conseguiu ganhar algo era uma pena rosa- choque "como eu odeio essa cor" com os dizeres na ponta ''Minha avó foi na Floreios e Borrões e tudo que ela me trouxe foi esta caneta ridícula". Draco riu dela até não poder mais naquele dia.  
  
Quando o sinal tocou, Snape já tinha feito uma poção extremamente complicada. Tinha tanta coisa anotada nos pergaminhos que dava a impressão de que estavam escrevendo um tratado. Gina achava que era assim mesmo que se pareciam todas as poções.  
  
Quando saiu da sala, Draco passou por ela no corredor e jogou um pedaço de pergaminho sem que ninguém percebesse, só ela, claro. Tinha desenhado ele mesmo dentro de um coração "Draco sabe desenhar corações! Acho que eu realmente o mudei".E ela do lado de fora, tentando lançar uma flecha. Sobre a cabeça do desenho de Gina estava um balão com a inscrição: "Meninas de cabelo verde se divertem mais".  
  
- Rá, rá, rá... - disse Gina secamente. - Você vai ficar só pensando nessa aposta idiota durante os próximos 4 meses?  
  
Gina esperou sabia que ele voltaria quando o corredor estivesse vazio. Não demorou muito. Draco voltou com um sorriso meio safado e deu um tapinha nas costas de Gina.  
  
- Claro que não. Logo, logo vou estar tão apaixonado que não vou ter mais muito tempo pra curtir minha vitória - respondeu, dando um puxãozinho no cabelo dela, e foi embora.  
  
Gina se arrastou até um corredor qualquer onde teria a próxima aula.  
  
- Mau dia no trabalho, querida? - comentou uma voz sacana, se fazendo de meiga.  
  
- Vick! - gritou - Tentei te achar o dia inteiro ontem.  
  
- Desculpe meu atual rolo insistiu que ficássemos juntos o dia todo nos jardins. Meus pés ainda estão doendo de tanto que andei por aqueles jardins.  
  
Gina deu uma risada e a abraçou forte. Vick era alta, magra e loira, ela tinha aquele olhar perdido, porém era muito realista e não se considerava nada de especial. Ao contrário, chegava mesmo a se achar um tanto esquisita por não ter nem um pouco de seios. Gina pegou um espelho dentro da sua mochila e ficou se olhando. Vick segurou o espelho enquanto Gina ajeitava os cabelos... Pra depois Vick fazer o mesmo...Fazia mais de dois anos que elas faziam essas mesmas coisas.  
  
- Então quer dizer que ele também já está te enchendo o saco?!  
  
- Até que não, mas daqui a pouco eu não vou agüentar mais... Muito grudento. Ahh, você não sabe, minha mãe me mandou o Sutiã Maravilha.  
  
- Você é doida.  
  
- Não sou mais, com esses truques de mulher, eu finalmente vou ter aquilo que mereço - retrucou Vick, faiscando os olhos verdes.  
  
Começaram a caminhar pelo corredor. Gina olhou para ela e, até onde pode perceber, Vick parecia a mesma.  
  
- Não quero parecer estraga-prazeres, mas não estou notando diferença nenhuma.  
  
- Bem, é que eu não estou usando nada agora. hoje de manhã fazia tanto calor que eu não estava a fim de todo aquele enchimento colado no corpo. Mas, deixe estar, quando o outono chegar vou mandar ver!  
  
Gina deu uma risadinha. Vick sempre arranjava um jeito de fazer com que até o argumento mais furado parecesse lógico. Essa era uma das coisas que Gina adorava nela.  
  
- Tenho certeza de que você vai fazer inveja a Dolly Parton - concordou Gina, lembrando de uma menina do 7° ano, que só tinha peitos.  
  
Ela jogou o cabelo comprido sobre o ombro.  
  
- Pode acreditar que sim.  
  
Estavam indo para a aula de Adivinhação, que era uma das matérias que Gina mais gostava. Vick e ela passavam as aulas inventando histórias juntas. Haviam chegado à sala de Trelawney. Como a porta estava aberta pôde vê-la arrumando as mesas redondas.  
  
- Virgínia e Victória, que bom vê-las. Saibam que vocês serão as vítimas da minha primeira atividade em classe. Sempre tenho dificuldades para arrumar alguém que queira me deixar ver seu futuro.  
  
- Não olhe para mim - disse Vick - Não vou ser cobaia de ninguém.  
  
A professora olhou para Gina.  
  
- Virgínia, posso contar com você?  
  
Gina deu de ombros. Não tinha certeza se estava afim de ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.  
  
- Pode ser.  
  
Vick e Gina se sentaram na mesma mesa bem no fundo da classe. Gina pegou seus pergaminhos. E ficou desenhando qualquer coisa... Quando estava terminando de desenhar seu nome, Vick a cutucou. David Sutton circulava a sala de aula e vinha direto para seu lado. Gina ficou sem fôlego por um instante e, sem querer, colocou a mão em cima do seu nome, que ainda estava molhado. Ela sentia uma grande queda por David Sutton desde um dia que o tinha visto fazer uma palhaçada em uma aula de Adivinhação. Cabelos loiros longos e espessos, olhos castanhos e covinhas nas bochechas, David sempre chamava a atenção. Mesmo sendo da mesma casa, eles mal haviam se falado. Uma das razões era que ele namorava Tanya Reed, a bonita e nojenta menina da Corvinal, por incrível que pareça, já que os corvinais costumam ser super legais. E, mesmo que estivesse sozinho, uma garota como ela não teria a menor chance, como ela costumava pensar. Ele poderia namorar qualquer aluna da escola. Vick debruçou-se para o lado de Gina.  
  
- A fofoca é que Tanya deu um fora em David. E que ele agora está livre.  
  
Gina procurou manter a calma se lembrando de que não havia chances de David vir se interessar por ela. Tudo o que a notícia inesperada de Vick significava era o fato de que ela teria de se acostumar com a idéia de ver David abraçando uma garota diferente a cada dia...Mas nunca ela. Não era isso que ela queria. Apoiou o queixo sobre uma das mãos de tal maneira que seus dedos podiam esconder uma pequena pinta que tinha na bochecha do lado esquerdo, só para o caso de ele olhar em sua direção.  
  
Apesar do fato de adorar a aula de Adivinhação, ficou a maior parte do tempo disfarçando umas olhadinhas para David. O fato de ele não ter desistido dessa matéria o tornava mais misterioso e atraente. Suas pernas longas esticadas para fora da mesa cortavam o caminho de passagem entra as mesas. Gina não se lembrava de um dia já ter achado uma calça tão fascinante.  
  
Depois de explicar toda uma matéria meio complicada, Sibila lhes deu quinze minutos para treinar. Tudo que conseguiu fazer foi olhar para a folha do livro e escrever seu nome no alto da página. Achou que Sibila percebeu que ela estava distraída e ficou com dó de chamá-la. Então pediu que Colin fosse o pobre coitado.  
  
Num dado momento Vick lhe passou um bilhetinho perguntando: '' Como vai o Draco? "Um dia ela tinha tido uma grande queda por Draco, mas se ela se lembrava bem, Vick nunca tinha feito nada em relação ao assunto. Gina acha que era porque ela conhecia Draco e sabia das histórias dele com as garotas e não o considerava um bom candidato a namorado. Vick também tinha uma teoria esquisita de que o destino, de Gina e Draco, seria ficarem juntos. Gina cansou de falar que não sairia com Draco mesmo que ele fosse o último dos garotos disponíveis na face da Terra, e ela apenas a encarava com um sorrisinho nos lábios".  
  
Nos últimos minutos de aula, Sibila determinou a tarefa para a próxima aula. Eles teriam que fazer um relatório de como seria o desempenho deles nos testes e teriam que ler em voz alta. Mentalmente repassou o que poderia ser inventado...  
  
- Me encontre na hora do almoço - pediu a Vick, enquanto ela saía da sala.  
  
Ela fez um gesto com a cabeça, de que concordava, e Gina voltou seguindo para a Sala Comunal para pegar um livro. Antes que ela saísse, porém, sentiu alguém pegando em seu braço. Ficou vermelha imediatamente. Mesmo nunca ele tendo tocado nela, o seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que, quando se virasse, daria de cara com David Sutton.  
  
- Oi, Gina, como vai? - Seus olhos castanhos eram quentes, e ela se sentiu quase desmaiando, como uma donzela dos tempos antigos, ou da Idade Média.  
  
- Ah, bem. Eu estou bem. - Odiou a si mesma naquele momento. David provavelmente acharia que ela era idiota...Afinal, acabara de murmurar a resposta mais sem graça do mundo.  
  
Ele se aproximou ainda mais dela, o que a fez sentir um arrepio. Trocou os livros de braço e procurou parecer descontraída.  
  
- Você me faria um grande favor? Pelos velhos tempos? - perguntou ele.  
  
Não sabia que velhos tempos eram esses de que ele falava, mas ela estava, sim, querendo lhe fazer um grande favor.  
  
- Claro - respondeu sem fazer idéia do que se tratava. - Como posso ajudar?  
  
- Eu não sei muito sobre Adivinhação. Você poderia me dar umas dicas? Talvez me explicar sobre como fazer essas coisas...  
  
Ele parecia envergonhado de verdade, e isso lhe derreteu o coração.  
  
- Sem problemas - respondeu - Mas, se você não é muito chegado em Adivinhação, porque escolheu essa matéria?  
  
Ele fez uma cara de surpresa.  
  
- Problemas com horário.  
  
Gina concordou em silêncio. Mesmo que David não fosse um grande adivinhador, ainda continuava sendo um dos garotos mais bonitos da escola.  
  
- A gente se encontra na biblioteca, amanhã depois da aula. - Combinou, como se aquele encontro fosse normal.  
  
Ele lhe deu um apertãozinho no braço e foi embora. Pensou em sua aposta com Draco enquanto reparava que toda garota no corredor arriscava um olhar na direção de David. Era possível que um novo dia estivesse nascendo na vida de Gina Weasley. E não importava qual era o motivo, se o destino, se uma confusão de horário, o que quer que fosse. David Sutton tinha pedido a sua ajuda para o trabalho.  
  
Depois da aula encontrou com Draco no campo de Quadribol, numa parte que não era visível a quem passava, onde eles sempre se encontravam. Ele vinha vindo em sua direção. Estava contente e não pôde esconder um sorriso. Não era sempre que tinha a oportunidade de apresentar boas notícias a Draco a respeito de sua vida amorosa.  
  
- Ei, Gina. O que foi? - perguntou ele, apoiando-se em seu ombro para poder esticar e alongar os músculos da perna. Ele esteve treinando com o time que agora estava no vestiário.  
  
- Bem, acho que não vai dar em nada, mas David Sutton me pediu ajuda com o trabalho de Adivinhação.  
  
Nunca foi de falar sobre seus romances sem se subestimar, então esperou que Draco comentasse para ter certeza de que o pedido de David significava alguma coisa. Ele ficou quieto por alguns instantes. Em seguida voltou a ficar de pé normalmente e a olhou.  
  
- David Sutton? Não me diga que você gosta daquele panaca?  
  
Não acreditou que Draco acabara de chamar David de panaca.  
  
- Ah, qual é? - respondeu em voz mais alta. - David é maravilhoso, talentoso e sexy...  
  
Ele deu uma risada.  
  
- Cai na real, Weasley. O cara é um cabeça-oca. Além disso, namora a tontinha da Tanya desde garotinho.  
  
Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente. Sempre se surpreende com a falta de percepção dos homens em saber o que as mulheres vêem de atraente em um rapaz.  
  
- Só para você ficar sabendo, Tanya deu o fora nela. David está disponível.  
  
- Bem, então sorte sua.  
  
Draco começou a se exercitar sem sair do lugar e Gina sentiu que ele não teria mais nada de útil para dizer sobre o assunto.  
  
- É isso aí. Pelo menos desta vez, sorte minha. Agora, se me der licença, tenho de ir à biblioteca.  
  
Não disse a ele que queria pesquisar alguns livros antes de ajudar David no trabalho, porque Draco não entenderia o que significa se preparar. Saiu de lá com a cabeça erguida. Claro que o deixou com ciúmes. Ela tinha conseguido um ótimo começo em relação à aposta, e ele certamente não agüentaria pensar que poderia perder. Correu para o castelo com a mochila balançando nas costas.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Tarde da noite ela ainda se revirava na cama, tentando pensar numa previsão perfeita para David ler em sala de aula na sexta -feira. Podia antever seu rosto se iluminando ao ver que ela iria lhe garantir ótimos resultados. Ele tomaria suas mãos nas suas e sua boca se aproximaria da dela. Bem na parte que David se preparava para beijá-la apaixonadamente, uma coruja bateu com o bico no vidro. O som das bicadas fez seu coração se acelerar. Será que David e ela podiam se comunicar mentalmente. Quando pegou a carta, imediatamente se sentiu boba. Sempre ficava contente em reconhecer a letra de Draco, mas não era bem ele quem ela estava esperando. Olhou para o relógio. Era tarde.  
  
Bons sonhos, Weasley.  
  
Fechou o papel e guardou com todas as outras cartas de Draco, sorrindo. Ele quase sempre fazia isso, e ela adorava, obviamente. Voltou para a cama cheia de sono e lembrou-se de que não tinha escolhido a previsão para David.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
- Então é assim que você deve consultar. - disse a David.  
  
David sorria de modo irônico a seu lado.  
  
- Trelawney vai ver só uma coisa. Ela sempre está falando sobre boas previsões e tudo o mais.  
  
- Sim, ela vai gostar desta. Podemos conversar mais sobre a interpretação depois da aula...Se você quiser.  
  
Ele fechou o livro de Adivinhação e colocou a mão sobre o joelho de Gina. Tocou por apenas alguns instantes, mas a fez estremecer toda.  
  
- Você é a maior, Gina.  
  
Então se levantou segurando o livro. Gina ficou observando enquanto ele ia embora e admirando a calça meio desbotada, que realçava seu corpo. Será que David nunca a enxergaria como ela queria? Será que algum rapaz a veria daquele jeito? Tocou o joelho onde David havia colocado a mão e pensou no que Draco poderia dizer nesse caso: "Você tem de ir a luta, Gina. Ou a vida vai passar sobre você como um rolo compressor". Bem, mesmo Draco não achando que David fosse grande coisa, ela adotaria a filosofia de vida de seu melhor amigo. Já estava cansada de ficar fora do jogo do amor.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Gente!!!!!!!!!! Me desculpem messssssmo (Camis, me senti o Jaken agora, hahahahaha...Sssssssssenhor Sssssssessssshomaru (muito lindo) !!!) pela demora ..........é que eu tive um BIG problema .....Não me matem.....Mas, foi a preguiça!! Eu realmente penei pra acabar esse capítulo, pois eu fui fazendo aos pouquinhos, muiiiito pouquinhos mesmo. Não tinha muito interesse e tb não agüento mais ficar olhando pro livro e depois passar pra cá, e tal...O livro é todo em primeira pessoa e eu tenho que ficar mudando isso...Sem contar todos os detalhes de que eles estão em Hogwarts né!! O livro é totalmente diferente e teve muito detalhe que eu tive que tirar, pq simplesmente era um enrolação total e encheção de saco, e não dava pra transformar...Me desculpem se algumas partes ficaram sem graça, ou idiotas, como a dos bom-bons ....E a do sutiã (essa estava na história mesmo, se eu fosse tirar eu iria estar enxugando demais)!! De qualquer forma, por causa de todos esses, hum...Contratempos...Eu decidi que, se eu continuar a fic, não vou mais olhar no livro, farei ela da minha própria cabeça, ou seja, vcs irão reparar numa profunda queda de qualidade. E de tamanho tb...Pq por uma grande falta dos detalhes do livro, ela será menor do que deveria. Eu iria demorar muito me baseando no livro...Pois tem coisas como lanchonetes, a casa de uma menininha em que a garota do livro (aqui é a Gina) é babá da garota, ringues de patinação, telefonemas, cinema, etc, etc, etc.........Ou seja, .....Impossível, ainda mais para uma dupla que não pode ser vista no castelo juntos, né!? Então como colocar essas coisas numa só sala?!?! Não se preocupem, o Draco vai aparecer mais na história agora (eu espero) .....E as coisas vão ser do ponto de vista dele tb...Senão é egoísmo né !? Ahh, e vale lembrar, que o fato de eu parar de ler o livro e seguir à risca tudo o que está nele, não significa que o desfecho será outro e que eu vou mudar a história.......Será totalmente ligada ao livro....Eu só não vou copiar todos os parágrafos como eu vinha fazendo...  
  
Agradecimentos:  
  
Bom....Como eu prometi....Aqui vão seus créditos : ) !! Você foi o único que leu antes do tempo, ficou corrigindo meus erros, elogiando (até demais pro que é), insistindo (só por isso eu continuei), e vai ser obrigado a continuar me ajudando daqui pra frente... Do mesmo jeito que vc tem que escrever a sua, como vc disse que ia, né!! E tem esse finalzinho que vc não leu ainda...Mt, mt, mt obrigado por vc ser meu amigo...Gabriel!!!!!! Te adoro mtttttt !!!!!!  
  
Camis: Você é muiiiiiito especial!!! Te adoro demais, espero que vc tenha gostado do cartão...E do desenho, claro!!! Estou morrendo de saudades da gente na escola.... (eu sei que vc não está com a mínima saudade da escola) ...e vc sabe que pode contar cmg sempre... Se precisar de ajuda é só chamar...eu estou torcendo pra vc conseguir !!!! O Inu é tuuuudddddo !!!!!!!  
  
Julia: É, viu?! Taí....Eu sei que eu disse que a fic já estava morta e enterrada, mas eu resolvi atualiza-la...Mas agora, não sei qd vai sair o próximo...Obrigada por insistir muiiiiito pra eu continuar logo...vc tb tem que continuar a sua, né !!!!  
  
Lillith 1: Eu acho que sua review chegou sim...De qualquer forma, mt obrigada por perder seu tempo cmg sinto decepcioná-la com a demora. Também não vejo nada de mal em histórias prévias, pelo menos a gente sabe que vai valer a pena perder tempo lendo elas, né !!Bjos ...  
  
Pichi: Esse loiro é realmente lerdo demais!!!!!! Como eu disse, nesse livro, cada capítulo é do ponto de vista de um...Ou seja, o próximo seria do Draco, como eu desisti de ler o livro pra botar tudo igual agora deve ficar misturado e os dois aparecendo igualmente....  
  
Rachel: Obrigado por dizer que minha fic é interessante.....Desculpe a demora pelo capítulo!!!  
  
Lú: Que bom que vc está gostando, mesmo......Mais uma vez, desculpe a demora no capítulo... Isso vai dar numa coisa que todos nós sabemos o que é né .....hahahahahaha .......Mas mesmo assim.........Continue lendo....bjos ...  
  
Será que alguém leu isso tudo????? .Bom......Espero que sim, a nota ficou quase do tamanho do capítulo...Agora.......Eu não vou pedir reviews pq eu sei que eu não as mereço!!! Eu fui muito má por demorar tanto...E não sei se mesmo assim o próximo sairá rápido....Me desculpem tb pelos eventuais erros que possam aparecer...........!!!!!! Bjos.....Fuiii 


End file.
